The Lake
by colourmebeautiful
Summary: No longer a companion story, but a standalone Bessa. 2nd chapter up at last! Don't forget to R&R. Very firmly Bessa, with mentions of Flinda/Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised, I proudly present a spin off from Appearance, The Lake. The first chapter's set during the story, but before Boq's first in the story..if that makes sense! I found it quite difficult to write Bessa, I hope it's ok! If people like this story, I'm planning it so it intertwines with Appearance, sort of like a second view on the main plot. Quite a short first chapter aswell, sorry! If you haven't read Appearance, go read it now fool! But I guess its not important to have read it right now, it might get more important as I introduce Elphaba and stuff later in.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a foil and a dream. And a nack for stealing Frasier quotes. I don't even own any fencing equipment..**

--

Boq wheeled Nessa carefully down the sloping bank, careful not to trip on any stones. The lake glittered in the moonlight, and Boq half ran, half skipped to be near it, causing Nessa to squeal in alarm.

"Boq! You're going to tip me over!" She sounded slightly scared, but she couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, Boq, you and your water." They came to the edge of the water, and Boq stopped carefully, making sure the bank where he had stopped the wheelchair wasn't too steep. He sat beside her, staring at the water. Neither of them spoke for many minutes, both drinking in the stillness of the evening.

"It's beautiful here, Boq. Thank you for bringing me here." She manouvered herself carefully so she was facing him. "It's so romantic." He smiled nervously up at her, and raised himself slightly to kiss her.

"I hoped you'd like it." He fidgeted with his hands, still slightly anxious at the thought of being alone with Nessa. As much as he liked her, he found her obsession with him unnerving.

"I do. But, Boq, it's late. Madame Morrible will wonder where I am. I don't want to worry her, she might tell Father." Nessa looked at Boq. "But I don't want to go." Boq laughed nervously.

"You don't have to. Simply say you spent the night with me-" he saw the horrified look on her face. "-Not like that! Say you didn't want to wake Morrible, and you slept in my bed while I slept in Fiyero's."

"But what about Fiyero? Won't he be there?" Boq didn't tell many people he shared with Fiyero, but Nessa was one of the few who knew, having bumped into Fiyero once when she was calling on Boq.

"I doubt it, he and Galinda are always out until the early hours, and he normally passes out somewhere before he can get to our room." Nessa couldn't help but notice the jealously tingeing his voice. "But, if you want me to escort you back –"

"No. I want to stay here. With you." Boq blushed. Even though he didn't love Nessa like he loved Galinda, he felt a connection with her. He wanted to protect her. She brought out a side of him that he'd never even known had existed. "Boq, I think I..I think I love you." She said the words quickly, dreading the silence that would inevitably follow. She doubted Boq loved her; she knew of his obsession with Galinda. But while they were together, she could fool herself that maybe, just maybe, he returned her feelings.

"I..I love you too, Nessa." He took her hands in his and kissed her, lightly at first, then more passionately. "I've loved you since the moment I first saw you." Both knew this was a lie.

"Boq, can you lift me? I want to sit beside you."

"You are sitting beside me, Nessa."

"I want to sit beside you, so our legs touch. I'm sick of that hideous chair with wheels, I want to sit on the ground for once in my life." Boq hesitated, then stood up and gently lifted her from the chair, placing her carefully on the ground. She was light to lift, and he felt a surge of love that he'd never experienced before. She may have acted strong, but he knew she was still venerable. He wanted to take care of her for the rest of his life, however ridiculous that thought would sound to him in the morning.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer. They both stared directly out towards the lake, enjoying the stillness of a perfect night.

--

Boq stumbled into his room the next day, his tiredness making his muscles feel like jelly. Fiyero was reclined on his bed, a book in his hand. Boq squinted at the title. "How to make any woman fall madly in love with you."

"Nice book."

"Cheers. Where've you been? Not like you to stay out all night. Wild night with Nessa?" He chuckled, and Boq stiffened. "Don't let Elphaba know, she'll kill you." He laughed again.

"It wasn't like that! We were just by the lake.."

"The lake?! Boq, you old dog!"

**--**

**A/N: If people like this, I might carry it on. Don't forget to review/give me your feedback. Cheers! X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a long time, hasn't it?! So here we go, the 2****nd**** chapter of The Lake. Less a spinoff from Appearance (which is on hold - but I'm working on it..), more a sappy Bessa story. I haven't written any of my proper stories for a while, because I've been so stressed out by school and illness.**

**Having seen Jeremy Legat (new London Boq) twice, I like Boq A LOT less than I used to. I hope they're not too OOC, but this fanfiction is really about how their relationship changes. Because I like Bessa (but only when Boq is James Gillan. Which is always, in my head.)**

**Disclaimer: I own Wicked. Totally. Hi flying monkey!**

**This is dedicated to LaurenneTiggular, who very kindly nominated The Lake as best Bessa in the FF Awards. Thank you!**

**A/N: Slight edit, because I realised I put Elphaba's name instead of Nessas..DOI!**

--

Since that first night, their trips to the lake had become a weekly event. Every Friday night, Nessa simply told Madame Morrible she would be spending time with Elphaba. When Nessa first approached Morrible, her fishy lips pursed together tightly. She had raised an impeccably drawn on eyebrow, and announced she would have to check the arrangements with Elphaba, and then write to Frex to obtain his permission, Nessa paled.

"Madame, you really don't have to do that, it's just my sister –"

"Nonsense, deary. Your father, I'm sure, will have no objections spending time with Miss Elphaba. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you." Morrible had given her what Nessa suspected was her most attractive look, which was actually quite terrifying.

And so Nessa had followed Morrible to the Post room, and grabbed the letter out of the bemused student behind the counter's hand. A few days latter, she handed Morrible a poorly forged note from Frex, giving her permission, along with another poorly forged note from Elphaba. Madame Morrible had smiled her fishy smile, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Have fun, dear."

--

"It's so beautiful tonight." The moon was full, although slightly obscured by a puff of wispy cloud. Boq's hands clasped tightly to the handles of the wheel chair, moving occasionally to stroke Nessa's hair. Each touch he gave to her sent shivers down her spine. Maybe his infatuation with Miss Galinda was finally ebbing away.

"It is, isn't it?" They came to a stop on the bank, and Boq lifted her gently on to his lap, so her cheek was next to his. She kissed his cheek gently, and leant into him. Nessa had mellowed, he noticed. He had done this before, when slightly emboldened by the alcohol he had begged from Fiyero before one such Friday night date. She had squealed and hit until he put her back in the chair, ranting about sin and the Unnamed God.

But now, their relationship had changed. She was still too dependant on him, too demanding, yes. But she was tender too, and he found himself feeling protective of her, and a tightness in his chest formed whenever she approached him. He found himself wheeling her chair with one hand now, the other encased tightly in hers.

--

"Elphaba's getting suspicious." Nessa's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "She called on me last week, while I was here." She sighed. "Luckily, Morrible was out. But Elphaba has a key, somehow. She knows I wasn't there." She thumbed his hand gently, and Boq kissed her hair. "So then she went to your room.."

"Oh God, what did that idiot do now?"

"Apparently, he told her he hadn't seen you. You should give that idiot more credit. He's a good friend." Boq reddened. Fiyero _was_ a good friend – he put up with Boq's complaining about Nessa, Boq's obvious infatuation with Galinda.. And the odd "woman" tip. They had come in handy the previous Friday, but he wouldn't tell Fiyero that. Nessa would be mortified.

"Mmm.." He murmured in agreement, staring out at the lake. The moon glinted on the surface, a slight mist forming. "We shan't be able to stay too late tonight, Nessie." She beamed in delight, although he couldn't see in the darkness. "The fog shall be too thick to guide your chair."

"Oh."

"And its turning cold." It was mid October, and the darkness concealed the dark red leaves that had fallen all around them. "We mustn't let you catch a cold." His tone sounded patronising even to himself, something he chose to ignore. Rising slightly, he lifted her gently, seating her back in the chair.

--

They ascended the bank in silence, Nessa fiddling with her hands nervously.

"Boq.." She asked shakily when they had reached the edge of the forest. "I don't want to be without you tonight."

"Nessie, you're perfectly capable without m –"

"That's not what I meant. Boq, I have something to tell you." She twisted to face him. "I, err, well.."

"What is it, Nessa?" He was growing impatient; he was cold, and the legs of his new trousers were too long. Shizian tailors simply didn't understand the needs of Munchkins.

"I love you." She turned to gaze at him anxiously. The darkness obscured his face, but she could see his expression despite the darkness. She wheeled herself forward, pulling the chair from Boq's hand.

"Nessa, I -"

"No." She sighed. "No, it's fine." She tried to smile, but found that a small sob escaped instead. She clasped a hand to her mouth. She wheeled herself away, blinking back tears.

"Nessa, wait, I can -"

"Goodbye," she called mournfully behind her "Master Boq."

--

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too terrible..Please review! Sorry it was quite short and nothing really happened..there will be more at some point, promise!**


End file.
